Previously, many types of electric door locks have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to electrically secure a door in most cases using an electromagnetic device to release the latch in some manner.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,360,803HeilandNov. 23, 19825,473,236FrolivDec. 5, 19955,775,142KimJul. 7, 19987,884,293 B2UlomekFeb. 8, 20118,079,240 B2Brown et al.Dec. 20, 20118,161,781 B2GokcebayApr. 24, 2012
Patent Application PublicationInventorIssue Date2010/0139338 A1WinterstweigerJun. 10, 2010
Heiland in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,803 teaches a door lock assembly having an electrical alarm system that includes a piezoelectric element located between the lock bolt of the door lock and the lock frame in order to emit a signal to energize the electrical alarm system when pressure is applied between the lock bolt and the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,236 issued to Froliv is for an electronic lock that mounts to opposite sides of a door. An electronic reader generates a signal to control the latch installation. A card reader, keypad or contact activation data port generates a signal to actuate a motor to disengage a locking dog allowing rotation of the latch handle. The motor shaft is connected to a drive screw by a coil spring permitting proper operation even if jammed.
Kim in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,142 discloses a door lock with an electronic keypad and magnetic card reader arranged to send coded signals to a central processing unit that controls a solenoid latch located proximate to the locking bolt. When the solenoid is energized by a signal from the central processing unit (or an auxiliary switch) the locking bolt can be operated from the locked position to the unlocked position; otherwise the solenoid latch prevents the bolt from being operated.
Ulomek in U.S. Pat. No. 7,884,293 B2 teaches a control having housing with a rocker switch mounted on the control housing to drive one lock. The switch has a snap disc which interacts with the switch as the actuator. The control housing has a support bearing and the snap disc is supported with bearing points.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,781 B2 issued to Gokcebay is for a locker lock that fits a standard locker door with the electronics contained in a single housing mounted on the front of the locker door. The lock includes a keypad to allow rotation of a handle or knob, and also includes manager's override and power jump terminal.
Winterstweiger in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0139338 A1 discloses a lock which may be released on an electrically automated basis for use with locker type storage systems. A lock element is introduced, or blocked, into the locker door lock connecting the door to the element. A lock pawl on a pivot axis releases the spring loaded coupling element when driven by an electromechanical solenoid thus placing the lock in the unlocked position.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Brown et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,240 B2.